Being Super
by GrapplingHook
Summary: An overly emotional FanFic that will take Dipper and Mabel's relationship to the next level. When the twins find a great source of power, they begin to struggle for control. How far will they go for control? How much will control cost? Expect laughs, tears and anger with this unplanned release of my fourth Gravity Falls FanFic.
1. It Paint Fair

_**Here we go folks. This is going to be my most emotional story to date. My goal with this story is to have you crying, shaking in your boots, punching a wall, rejoicing, and laughing throughout the course of it. Enjoy!- GrapplingHook**_

* * *

** "**Sometimes, when life knocks you down, you need to get back up and punch it in the face." This of course, was Stanford Pines giving Dipper and Mabel Pines a piece of advice as they painted the walls of the Mystery Shack. Stanford took a sip from his glass of lemonade, the cubes of ice that were suspended in the yellow liquid clanged up against the glass as he set it down.

"What happened to yesterday's quote?" Dipper asked as he dipped his paintbrush into the bucket of white paint. "A man should never neglect his family for business." He recited as he splattered a glob of paint on the wall and ran over it with the brush.

Stan couldn't help but laugh. "That's why you're helping the business now. That way you're not being neglected." Dipper rolled his eyes as he continued to brush the paint around the wall. "Besides..." Stan said as he ran his finger along one of the unpainted walls. "These walls haven't been painted in years." Stan rubbed some dust he collected between his two fingers before wiping it on his pants.

Mabel stood back next to Dipper and examined the white creation she had painted on the wall with a brush a quarter of the size of Dipper's brush. "Look, it's a kitten with a rainbow behind it!" She exclaimed.

Dipper looked to his right. It looked more like a white glob with a few darker parts from the old wall behind it. "You have a gift Mabel." He said before going back to his painting job.

"Mabel." Stan scolded. "If you're gonna draw pictures, you need to do it right!" Stan walked over from the counter and took Mabel's brush out of her hand. He dipped it in the can of paint and then poked Dipper on the back. Dipper innocently turned around and received a white mustache on his face as a gift from Grunkle Stan.

"Really?" Dipper said angrily as he put his paintbrush down on a newspaper on the ground. He looked up to see Wendy walk into the gift shop from outside, ready to begin her shift at the Shack. Dipper blushed and turned away from her because of embarrassment.

"Hey Mabel, Dipper, Mr. Pines." There was a dryness to the way she said Mr. Pines that made it sound like she didn't want to be here; and that was probably because she didn't.

"Grab a brush Wendy!" Mabel said, giggling. "We're playing paint the Dipper!" Despite the terrible name Mabel thought of, Wendy placed her bag behind the counter and walked over to the three standing there. Mabel went in front of Dipper and quickly added a white goatee. Dipper pushed her away. "What's wrong Dipper? You're always complaining how you can't grow facial hair, so I gave you a goatee!"

Stan turned to Mabel. "Maybe we should paint his hair white, so he can look like Gideon." He bellowed out a laugh as Mabel joined in.

With his head lowered, Dipper ran through the three of them and hurried to the bathroom. He hoped Wendy hadn't seen him crying.

Stan continued the mockery downstairs though. "Should I tell him that the paint is permanent?" He laughed as Mabel fell on the floor because she was laughing so hard. Wendy just looked at them with an eyebrow raised.

Mabel finally stopped laughing but remained on the ground, ready to crack up again. "Hey Grunkle Stan." She said holding in her laugh the best she could. Stan looked at her. "What's white and smells like blue paint?"

"I don't know." Stan said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Dipper's face!" Mabel practically screamed as she started laughing again as Stan joined in.

Wendy walked out of the room, leaving the two to continue their laughter as she went to find Dipper. Stan wiped a tear from his eye and leaned on his cane. "Okay, back to work." He said as he went back to his lemonade on the counter.

Mabel caught her breath and stood up with her paint brush. "Good times." She said to herself as she dipped it in the white paint and began painting another picture on the walls.

Wendy walked over to the bathroom where she could hear Dipper crying to himself over the running water as he scrubbed his face, trying to get rid of the white paint. Wendy knocked on the door. "Dipper, are you okay?" She asked through the door.

Dipper became silent and shut of the water as he quickly dried the streaks of tears. He casually opened the door. "Yeah, I'm fine." He said.

Wendy smirked as she grabbed his back and led him back into the bathroom. "You missed a spot." She said as she grabbed the washcloth and scrubbed the part of his chin that still had paint on it. Wendy looked at the cleansed chin in the mirror. "Looks good." She said as she patted him on the back.

"Thanks." Dipper said sadly as they walked out of the bathroom.

"I know how you feel Dipper." Wendy said looking forward. "Being the only girl in my family is tough, I get teased by my brothers all the time."

"How do you deal with it?" Dipper asked as they walked towards the gift shop.

"That's very simple Dipper." She replied as she turned her head towards Dipper. "You don't." Dipper had a dumbfounded look on his face. "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. Remember that." She said as she rubbed Dipper's head and left him standing there as she went back to the gift shop to man her position behind the register along with her magazine.

Dipper walked into the room shortly after Wendy with his head up. Stan was the first to say something. "Glad you're back. Now get back to work."

Dipper walked scornfully over to his brush and dipped it into the paint and began angrily stroking the wall, even though he wasn't trying to showcase his new-found anger to everyone. Mabel started stroking her brush next to Dipper's. She was wearing a dorky smile while she brushed, and it was beginning to unnerve Dipper. Wendy could see that Dipper was struggling and yelled across the room. "Deep breaths."

Dipper paused his brushing and relaxed for a moment. He inhaled slowly and paused before exhaling even slower. He could feel the anger leaving his body as a smile came to his face. He gave Wendy a thumbs up despite the fact that she was nose deep in her magazine.

A few hours later Mabel and Dipper had managed to paint the entire gift shop of the Mystery Shack. Well, all the parts they could reach. Soos had walked in a few minutes after Dipper did his breathing exercise and worked on paining the taller portions of the wall. Stan looked at the painted gift shop. "Good work guys." He said as he focused his attention at the newspapers on the ground. "Dipper, take care of those papers on the ground. then you guys are free for the evening."

Dipper was going to complain but Stan had left for the living room. Soos and Mabel walked over to Wendy, who was packing up to go."See ya guys." She said as she slung her bag over her shoulder and gave Mabel a hug. Wendy waved goodbye to everyone and stepped out into the world to go home. Soos followed Stan into the living room to watch television with him as Mabel stood in the doorway, watching Dipper as he began to pick up the paper.

Dipper's back was turned to Mabel so he couldn't see her, but she crept up and began picking up the papers behind him before speaking up. "You're not mad at me, are you Dipper?" There was a subtle innocence about the way she asked the question that would make anyone say no.

"No, of course I'm not mad. You only painted my face." He said sarcastically as he began picking up the papers faster.

"I was only trying to have fun." Mabel said as she hung her head towards the crumpled newspapers she had in her hand. "I guess I was trying to impress Stan."

Dipper turned around and set the news papers on the floor before taking a seat next to them with his legs crossed. "Why do I always have to be the victim? I know Stan is trying to make me a stronger person, but, this... hurts." He said softly.

Mabel sat next to Dipper and leaned her head up against him. "I think you need to relax a little. Next time we tease you, why don't you tease back? Join the fun rather than being the target. That way everyone is having fun and no one gets hurt." Mabel smiled.

Dipper still had a frown on his face. "I've tried that before!" He stood up causing Mabel to lean over and land her head on the newspapers that were crumpled up in a ball. "He just yells at me and then punishes me!" Dipper stopped for a moment before punching the newly painted wall with a fist. He moaned as he pulled back his hand. There was a small but noticeable dent in the wall. Dipper shook his hand to relieve some of the pain. "He treats me like a lesser and I'm sick of it!" Dipper picked up the newspapers and rushed outside, furious at Grunkle Stan.

Mabel remained sitting down, shaking her head to herself as she watched her angry brother leave the Shack.


	2. Newspaper

Dipper kicked a rock as he walked towards town. He didn't know where he was going, just that he needed to get away from the Shack for a while. He found a bench in town that he plopped down on, the street light was overhead so he could see his surroundings. The Diner was across the street and the police station was behind him along with various other shops down the road. Crickets were chirping and the stars were out along with a bright crescent moon. Dipper uncrumpled the newspapers and smoothed them out before taking another deep breath. He looked at them one at a time, examining what they had printed on each one. They were old papers, all of them were from the 70's and 80's. Most of the papers were ripped, but Dipper began stacking the uncrumpled papers he had examined to his right. A page from the comics section, politics, sports, and the classifieds section all wound up in the pile to his right.

There was one page on his left that was still crumpled up. Dipper picked it up and carefully uncrumpled it and smoothed it out so it wouldn't rip since these pages were so delicate. Dipper managed to flatten out the paper to the point where it only had a few wrinkles in it. He read the date at the top right corner to himself. It was a different date then the rest of the papers. "Gravity Falls Gossiper" Dipper's eyes became wide. "November 1st, 1959." He looked at the main story, it had a picture of a firefighter holding a cat next to an old lady. Dipper read the title of the article, "Hero saves Cat from flaming tree." Dipper found himself chuckling as he read the title of the other articles on the page.

Dipper flipped it over and placed it on the stack next to him before getting up and putting them inside the metal laced garbage can next to the bench. However, something caught Dipper's eye and he found himself picking up the paper out of the garbage can. "Man dresses as superhero, claims to have X-ray vision. Town believes it's a post Halloween prank." Dipper read the full article, become more enthralled with each sentence he read. "Gravity Falls resident and employee at the Mystery Shack, Kyle Barker claims that he stumbled upon a magical tree in the Gravity Falls forest. He said that he licked some sap that ws oozing from the tree and he claims to have woke up the next morning with X-ray vision. However, when he went to show authorities the location of the tree, it was nowhere to be found. The Mystery Shack owner Robert Pines (Dipper's great-great-grandfather and Stan's father) claims that he fired the former employee a week ago, despite Barker denying that claim. Barker has been taken to the Oregon State Mental Hospital where he will be evaluated." Dipper looked on in astonishment at the paper.

Then, a strong wind forced the paper out of his hand. Dipper watched as the paper began rolling and floating down the street. Dipper chased after it, but his effort was wasted when the delicate paper ripped into four different pieces and all moved in opposite directions. A quarter of the paper blew back into Dipper's face and he was left with the quarter of the page that had the date and the firefighter saving the cat. Dipper walked back to the bench, crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it in the garbage.

Dipper could sense someone to his left. He glanced over and saw his sister walk up to the bench. "Mind if I take a seat?" She said softly.

"Go ahead." Dipper answered, keeping his eyes in the other direction.

They sat in silence as a car drove by. Dipper cleared his throat and the twins began talking simultaneously. "Look." The both said. Mabel giggled. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Dipper rubbed his arm and turned to his sister. "I guess I'm still on edge from the whole Gideon kicking us out of the shack and us having to save the day thing. Then with the added stress from you guys mocking me... it put me over the edge. I shouldn't have snapped, that was wrong of me to do, but I feel like I have nowhere to put my anger, and it eats me from the inside out." Dipper lowered his head. "I was being a jerk, I hope you can forgive me."

Mabel scooted closer to Dipper and put her arm around him. "I'm the one who should be apologizing. Even though I didn't mean any harm, I still caused it. I had no idea you felt that way and I'm sorry I was teasing you." Mabel brought her brother closer and he looked up at her. They both smiled.

"Mystery twins?" He said as he held out his fist.

Mabel fist bumped Dipper's hand. "Always." Mabel reached into her pocket. "I found this twenty dollar bill on the street. Do you want to get some pie at the Diner?" Mabel held out the bill and danced it around.

"I don't know..." Dipper replied hesitantly.

Mabel started poking him. "Come on! Everyone loves pie!" Mabel started making noises with her tongue. Saliva flew in Dipper's direction.

"Cut it out!" Dipper giggled as he tried to keep Mabel's fingers from poking him. "Alright... alright. Let's get some pie."

Dipper slid off the bench and walked across the street to the diner while Mabel skipped in front of him. The opened the door to the diner and walked in. The only patrons inside were Manly Dan, Wendy, Toby Determined and Lazy Susan. Dipper waved to Wendy, but she didn't notice him from her booth, she was too busy complaining to her father about something.

Dipper and Mabel hop up on the bar stool seat and place their arms on the counter, waiting for Lazy Susan to come over. She walked over with a notepad in her hand. "Hey darlin's." She said with her croaky voice. "What can I get you two cutesies?" She pinched Dipper's cheeks before retracting her hand a clicking her pen so she could write. Dipper stared at Susan, annoyed that she had done what a grandma would do to her own grandchildren, or a baby.

"What kind of pies do you have today?" Mabel asked politely.

Lazy Susan glanced over to the spinning pie showcase. "We have some Pumpkin, Apple and Coffee Bean flavored pies left."

"I'll take a slice of Apple and a glass of chocolate milk." Dipper said with half a frown on his face.

Mabel smiled. "I'll have the same."

"Two slices of Apple Pie and two glasses of chocolate milk, coming up!" Susan exclaimed as she finished writing down in her pad. Susan waddled over to the spinning pie showcase to get their pies.

Dipper turned to Mabel. He watched as Manly Dan walked past her with a scowl look on his face. He gazed at Mabel, who seemed to be holding back a giggle since her cheeks were puffing up. Dipper turned around, only to be frightened by Wendy. "Boo." She said apathetically. Dipper jumped back in his seat and nearly fell over. "Too easy Dipper." She patted him on the head. "I'll see you two tomorrow." She said as she ran to catch up with her head.

"Why are you frightened so easily?" Mabel asked as Susan walked over with both of their pies and slid the plates in front of them. Susan left to go get the milk.

Dipper grabbed his fork and stabbed at the pie. "I don't know. I can't help it." He said as he took a bite out of the pie. The apples we're very chewy and there was a lot of cinnamon in each bite.

Mabel scooped up some of her's after tearing open a sugar packet and dumping it on the pie. "This is how you eat pie Dipper." She mumbled with her mouth open, the lackluster pie almost falling off her tongue and onto the floor. Dipper shook his head and laughed. Susan came back with the tall glasses of chocolate milk and placed them in front of the children. Susan then left them again to go talk to Toby, who was at the other end of the counter.

Dipper looked down at his empty plate and began to swallow his chocolate milk before being punched by Mabel in the arm. Dipper spit up some of his chocolate milk onto the plate in front of him. "Dipper look!" She said, mouth still full of pie. Dipper turned his head in the direction of the window that faced across the street. A woman was being attacked by two men, who had black ski masks cover their faces. They pulled out what looked like a gun before snatching her purse and running off.

Dipper jumped out of his seat. "We need to help." He declared.

But he was interjected by Toby Determined. "Don't bother." He said nasally. "That's the fifth straight day they've gotten away with it. What makes you think a little boy like you could stop two strong men like that?"

Dipper took offense to that, but he was quickly grabbed by Mabel. "Come on Dip, let's go." Mabel smacked the twenty dollar bill on the counter. "Keep the change." Mabel said as she pulled Dipper towards the exit.


	3. Kyle Barker

Dipper woke up to the sound of a hammer banging on something outside. He stretched in his bed and yawned, looking over to his clock and seeing that the time was precisely eight in the morning. After Mabel had dragged Dipper out of the Diner they simply walked back to the Shack and went to bed. They were too exhausted from all the painting that was done earlier in the day.

Dipper had forgotten about what he read on the newspaper once Mabel had shown up at the bench last night. But after the dream he had of defeating the robbers with mental telepathy, he quickly remembered. He stuffed his hand underneath his pillow and dug for the book. Dipper pulled out the red journal with the six-fingered hand and black number three on the front and flipped it open. He scanned page by page, hoping something about a magic tree or even superpowers would be in the mysterious journal.

He reached the last page before closing the book in disappointment. Looking over towards Mabel's bed, Dipper noticed that it was occupied by only Waddles. Dipper climbed out of his bed and changed into his usual orange shirt, blue vest, and gray shorts. He placed the book inside of his vest before leaving the room silently, so that he didn't disturb the sleeping pig.

Dipper walked down the stairs to find both the living room and the kitchen empty. Although, the hammering continued to pound and echo through the walls from outside. Dipper walked to the gift shop and peered inside. The various knick-knacks sat on the shelves while the cash register rested at the counter, unmanned. "Hello?" Dipper called out. The only response he received was coming from outside in the form of loud knocking that was caused by the same hammer that had banged constantly for a solid five minutes now.

Dipper opened the gift shop door and immediately ducked as a hammer came flying towards his face. Grunkle Stan stopped his forward arm motion and paused with the hammer just above Dipper's round head. "Well, that was close." Dipper said, getting up and shutting the door behind him. Dipper saw what Stan was holding, it was a wooden plank. Dipper scanned all the other windows and realized that they had all been boarded up with wooden two by fours. "What's going on?" Dipper asked Grunkle Stan.

"We're supposed to get some really big storm tomorrow with high winds." Stan stuck a metal nail between his teeth as he placed a board over the window and began pounding the nail he had placed onto the board.

"Could you tell me who Kyle Barker is?" Dipper asked innocently.

Stan instantly stopped pounding and turned to Dipper. "Where did you hear that name?" He asked, intimidating Dipper with his much larger size.

"I read it on a newspaper..." Dipper said, clenching his eyes shut, hoping that Stan wouldn't begin to yell at him.

Stan turned back to the piece of wood and continued hammering on it. "I'm going to tell you a story Dipper. One that I don't want you repeating to anyone." Stan didn't even make eye contact with his great-nephew. "And you can never mention his name ever again. Do you understand?"

Dipper nodded and sat down on the porch swing, waiting for Grunkle Stan to begin his story. Grunkle Stan sighed, finished putting the last nail in the piece of wood and knocked on it to make sure it was sturdy, The wood fell off the window and landed with a thud on the on the ground. "Soos, get this one." He yelled.

Soos, who was on the roof, called down to him. "Got it dude!"

Stan walked over to the swing and sat down next to Dipper and put the palm of his hands over his eyes for a moment. "A very long time ago, Kyle Barker worked at the mystery with me and..." Grunkle Stan stopped himself for a moment. "... My father. He had worked with us hassle free for almost four years. Kyle was a hard worker, very diligent and a great friend. However, all good things must come to an end. One Friday afternoon Kyle came back from a trip in the woods where he was putting up signs. He told me..." There was another pause. "... That he had found a weird tree that dispensed a purple sap. He wanted me to come try it. So we followed him into the woods and he took us to the spot where he thought the tree was at. Of course it wasn't there, so we looked for hours around the woods and found nothing. My father gave Kyle the weekend off, he figured that Kyle needed some rest. Well, Kyle came back Monday claiming that he had X-ray vision." Stan put air quotes around X-ray vision as he stood up.

"Kyle then tackled a lady and began punching her, claiming that she had a gift shop item in her purse. My father fired him on the spot and then he went rogue. He started acting like a vigilante, trying to protect townsfolk." Stanford laughed. "Like, X-ray vision is going to save someones life! Maybe if he worked at an airport..." Dipper followed Stan to the door and watched as his Great Uncle tried to fix the plank that had fallen down. "Basically, the cops arrested him and brought him to a psychiatric hospital. I haven't heard from him since. And I don't want to." Stan scoffed as he began hammering.

Dipper smiled. "Thanks Grunkle Stan!" He exclaimed before asking another question. "You wouldn't happen to have employee files on... he who shall not be named, would you?"

"Check the filing cabinet in the basement. If it's not there, it's probably in some old boxes in the corner." Stan looked at Dipper. "Why are you so interested in him?"

Dipper began to sweat. Nervously he replied. "No reason, just curious is all."

"Curiosity killed the cat. Remember that Dipper." Stan said as he finished his pounding.

Dipper opened the door, the wooden plank remained on. "Cat's have nine lives." He replied slyly.

Dipper slammed the door shut. The wooden plank fell and hit Grunkle Stan right in the foot as he screamed in pain. "Ow!" He yelled as he hopped over to the swing and sat down on it. "Super powers... pfft. What is this, a comic book?" Stan muttered to himself as he nursed his throbbing foot.

There was one thing Dipper was going to be looking for in the basement. He was hoping to find any kind of hand-written note by Kyle. Dipper opened the door to the basement and screamed as he fell backwards. Mabel was right behind the door when he opened it up. "You scared me half to death Mabel!" He yelled as he placed his hand on his chest.

"Sorry scaredy-cat." She said with a smile as she bent down to help him up.

"What are you doing in the basement anyway?" Dipper said, peering over Mabel's shoulder at the dark concrete filled cellar.

Mabel's cute smile quickly morphed into a frown. "I can't find Waddles." She said somberly.

"He's sleeping on your bed." Dipper responded, ready to go down into the basement.

Mabel slapped her face. "Of course... that's the one place I hadn't looked yet." Dipper shook his head before Mabel's mind turned her attention from Waddles to Dipper. "Wait, why are you going in the basement?"

Dipper responded as vaguely as possible. "Looking for some stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" Mabel said, leaning in closer to Dipper's face, ready to hear some juicy secret.

Dipper sighed. "Follow me."He said as he made his way down the wooden steps.

Mabel turned on the large red flashlight she was holding and shined it in front of them. "The lights don't work down here." She explained as she made little shadow puppets on the wall as they silently walked down.

"Shine the light over there." Dipper directed, pointing in the direction of one of the corners. Mabel twirled and aimed the flashlight at the corner. It lit up exactly what Dipper was looking for. In the corner was a small wooden table that had a large hammer on it, but next to that table was the metal filing cabinet.

Dipper examined the unfinished concrete basement. He could faintly hear the sound of dripping water off in the distance. Cobwebs were in every corner and in between the wooden planks that made up the ceiling. It was dark damp and downright creepy in this basement. Dipper walked over to the filing cabinet with Mabel. "Look for anything that has the name Kyle Barker on it. A journal, a piece of paper, anything." Mabel nodded signalling for Dipper to open the bottom drawer.

The rusty, metal drawer creaked as Dipper pulled it open. A rat jumped out next to Dipper's hand and bit him. "Ow.." Dipper yelled as he jumped up and started shaking his hand. "That rat bit me!" He squeaked, as he put his hand in front of the light. Two small gash marks were in the center of the back of his hand, both were slightly bleeding.

Mabel skimmed through the files while Dipper whined, she couldn't find anything. "Hold this." She commanded, pressing the flashlight up against Dipper's stomach. Dipper grabbed the flashlight as Mabel prepared to open the middle drawer. This drawer wasn't as rusty, but when Mabel opened it, she was disgusted at what she saw. Inside of it was the dark rotting corpse of a bat. Mabel shrieked and jumped backwards. "I think I might be sick.' She said, covering her throat. Dipper tried to avoid the decomposing bat with his eyes as he scanned the files. There was nothing about Kyle Barker.

Dipper closed his eyes and quickly pulled at the top drawer, it didn't budge. "Mabel, I think it's in here, this drawer is locked!" He exclaimed happily as he shined the flashlight at the top drawer. Dipper pushed the second drawer shut, so Mabel didn't have to see the dead bat. "Grab the hammer and bang on it!"

Mabel shook her head no. "No way Jose!" She said as she curled into a ball on the floor.

Dipper sighed again. "There's a rat next to you." He said calmly. Mabel panicked and jumped up, grabbing the hammer as a weapon. Dipper smirked at his sister. "Good, it's gone. Now hit the drawer." Mabel glared at Dipper, knowing he won this round.

She pounded on the metal drawer with the hammer; it began to dent and then popped open. A bat flew out of it and bit Mabel in the neck before falling to the ground from Dipper's smack. "Ow!" Mabel screeched. Dipper shined the flashlight at his sister's neck. She also had two gash marks that were bleeding slightly.

Dipper shrugged. "Looks like we're even." He turned to the cabinet, completely surprised to find the top drawer empty, with the exception of another bat. Dipper ducked at the sight and covered his neck with his hands. Mabel saw the evil bat and threw the hammer at it. She missed, hitting the side of the cabinet instead.

However, despite Mabel missing the bat, she had hit the hidden door on the side of the cabinet, opening a small cubbyhole that contained a journal that had been written in by Kyle Barker.


	4. Sap

_**Completely irrelevant to the story, but my thoughts and prayers go out to the family and friends of the victims in yesterday's Naval Yard attack in Washington D.C., and to those effected by the flooding in Colorado.**_

* * *

The bat flew overhead and smashed into a concrete wall on the opposite side of the basement before falling to the ground. Dipper couldn't help but shine the flashlight at the lifeless bat that laid on the floor. "What just happened?" Dipper asked as he turned to his cowering sister.

Mabel poked her head up and turned in the direction of the light. "I don't know." She said standing up slowly.

They walked over to the bat and looked at its black eyes and small fangs. Dipper tapped the bat's neck with his shoe but it remained still. "It's dead..." Dipper said confusedly.

"I'm not picking that up." Mabel said as she took a step back.

Dipper examined the bat some more with his eyes before shining the light over towards the filing cabinet. He slowly walked up to the opening on the side. "Mabel, look." He said, reaching his hand in the hole and pulling out Kyle Barker's tattered navy blue journal. He dusted off the cobwebs with his hand and then wiped the cover of the journal. It was a rough leather and was bumpy to the touch. Kyle's signature had been carved on the cover with some sort of sharp tool, possibly a knife.

"What is it?" Mabel asked as her brother opened up the first page.

Dipper read aloud what was written on the first worn down page of the diary. "This diary belongs to Kyle Adam Barker..."

"Who's Kyle Barker?" Mabel asked.

Dipper slammed the book shut and grabbed Mabel by the shoulder gently. "I'll tell you in our room." He said eyeing his surroundings in the basement. The twins made their way up the stairs and out of the cellar. They passed by Soos, who was sweeping the floors. Surprisingly Soos didn't say a single word to the twins. Grunkle Stan was in the living room watching the weather forecast. Dipper could hear the Spanish accented voice of Shandra Jimenez blaring through the speakers. She was talking about the upcoming storm that was going to hit. Dipper and Mabel crept up the stairs and silently shut the door to their room.

"Spill the beans." Mabel demanded as she hopped on her bed.

Dipper jumped onto his bed and opened the journal. "Before you showed up last night..." Dipper started, staring at the book, then looking up at Mabel and then glaring down at the book again. "...I was reading one of the old newspapers and it had some pretty weird things written on it."

"Remember Dipper, we live in Gravity Falls. This whole place is weird. Now what was it?" Mabel was annoyed that Dipper was delaying the inevitable of him telling her what he had read in the paper.

Dipper coughed. "Kyle Barker was walking in the woods outside of the shack one day. He came across a tree that dripped with purple sap, and he drank it. Then, he claimed to have woken up the next morning with X-Ray vision." Dipper said with excitement before toning it down. "However, when he went back to show people, the tree wasn't there."

Mabel was intrigued. "Are we gonna go find it?" She began bouncing on her bed in excitement.

Dipper nodded but motioned for Mabel to be silent. "Yes. I grabbed the journal for a reason though, to see if there was a map or a drawing in it to help us find the tree easier." Dipper began flipping through the yellowed pages of the journal.

Mabel stood up on her bed and jumped off, pretending to fly. "I can see it now." Mabel said with her hands on her hips. "Super-Mabel... wait... Mega-Mabel!" She held her hands out and began running around the room, pretending that she could soar in the sky. "I'll have super strength too!" She grunted, trying to lift her bed off the floor to no avail.

Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at Mabel while he flipped page after page. That was, until he came across Kyle Barker's last entry. "Mabel!" Dipper shouted as he showed her the inside of the book. Drawn on the page was a map with a short note written underneath it in red ink. It read, "Magic Tree Sap."

"I know exactly where it is." Dipper said with a smile. "It's near the gnomes."

That word sent a chill down Mabel's spine. However, even the mere thought of being able to fly or have any superpower for that matter was overbearing on her mind. Mabel gave Dipper her most serious face. "Let's find that tree then."

Dipper ripped the page out of the journal and placed the navy blue book under his pillow. The twins walked out of their room and made it past the living room before Stan called their names. "Dipper! Mabel!" He shouted from the couch. Dipper and Mabel silently backtracked to the entrance of the living room. Stan waved a twenty dollar bill in their faces. "If you're heading out, go to the hardware store and pick me up a couple of buckets and a lot of duct tape."

Dipper whined, but tried to make it sound like he was asking a question. "Why can't you go?"

"I was banned from the hardware store... nearly sawed off the owner's hand with a table saw..." Stan stared above the television. Mabel snatched the bill and the twins left Stan to reminiscence about the past.

The twins walked out of the boarded up door and headed towards the woods by the shack. A light, cool breeze was blowing in their faces as dark and ominous clouds filled the sky. Dipper pointed in the direction they needed to go and Mabel followed him into the Gravity Falls forest.

The twins walked by tree after tree and they held a conversation to try to limit their excitement.

"The whole reason I want these superpowers is so that I can defeat those burglars and prove Toby Determined wrong." Dipper exclaimed to Mabel as they walked over a large branch that had fallen on the ground.

"Why do you care so much about what he thinks of you? His opinion shouldn't matter." Mabel replied. "You should be stopping those thieves because they're thieves; not because Toby Determined said that you were too weak or whatnot." Mabel gave him a soft smile before turning her attention on the dirt path ahead.

Dipper wasn't really sure why he felt that he had to prove Toby wrong, though he tried to give Mabel the best answer possible. "I'm sick of being called a kid, or too weak. I don't have muscle... I only have a brain. And while I'm thankful for that, the people here in Gravity Falls including Stan don't seem to respect that as much as they respect someone who is strong, like Wendy's dad." Dipper explained. "I guess I just want people to like me."

"Then why are you trying to be someone you're not?" Mabel asked. "Why do you care so much about what other people think of you. We were all made for a reason Dipper." Mabel thought back to when Pacifica made fun of Mabel during the Gravity Falls Pioneer Day. "Remember when Pacifica made fun of me for being silly, in front of all those people on Pioneer Day?" Dipper silently nodded in response. "You know how I wanted to stop being silly, and not staying true to myself?" Dipper nodded silently again. He knew where this talk was headed. "In the end, it was my silliness that exposed the secret. Not dumb muscles. I shouldn't have cared about what Pacifica said about me... because her opinion didn't matter." Mabel put her hand around Dipper's shoulder. "You need to stay true to yourself Dipper, it will get you somewhere. Don't try to be someone you're not. People will like you for the way you are." Mabel smiled and gave her brother a hug.

"You're right." Dipper said with a smile as he reciprocated the embrace that was given to him by his sister. Then, a cold wind blasted into the children's faces. Dipper shivered. "Did it just get cold?"

Mabel, who was wearing an orange and blue sweater with a mountain on it, rubbed her hands together to keep herself warm. "Yeah, it did. Where did that wind come from?" Dipper and Mabel stepped through a bush and stopped in awe.

In front of them was a very wide and very tall tree, just about as big as an old California Redwood. The tree had no lower branches and had some bark torn off the side of it. Dipper and Mabel looked down towards the bottom of the tree. There was a purple liquid dripping down from the tree. The wind blew again in the twins faces. The sap glistened and sparkled in the twins eyes. There wasn't a lot of sap, but Dipper had researched the internet on way to extract sap from trees. Dipper walked up slowly to the purple sap with Mabel. He bent down slowly and stuck his finger in the thick liquid; it felt like he was sticking his finger inside a really thick maple syrup. Dipper lifted his finger out of the purple goo and watched as it slowly dripped from his finger. Dipper looked back at the page he had torn out from Kyle's diary. The tree looked extremely similar to the one in the drawing.

Dipper put his finger in his mouth and tasted the liquid. A wide smile came across his face. They had found the tree.


	5. Avairy

"I planned this out perfectly." Dipper thought to himself as he stood in line at the local hardware store, waiting to pay for the buckets and duct tape Grunkle Stan had asked him and Mabel to retrieve. Along with the orange buckets and the roll of silver duct tape in Dipper's hands, Dipper held the very end of a long ball of red yarn that had been untwined and stretched around the store and down quite a few aisles. The string led out of the door and around the back of the store where it entered into an unmarked path in the woods.

Mabel wasn't very happy that Dipper had taken some of her yarn without asking. But Dipper was able to convince his sister that it was completely necessary and for the greater good in this scenario. She forgave him and Dipper told her his plan. He was going to use the yarn to track where Mabel and the tree were. He would then use the buckets he purchased from the hardware store to hold the sap, and the twins would carry as much as they could back to the shack.

Dipper paid for the items and received his change. Now, it was time to backtrack. Dipper followed the string behind him and started to wrap it up into a small red ball in his hand. He weaved in and out of aisles in the store before making it to the front door. Dipper pushed open the door with his back, continuing to follow the string around the side of the building and towards the back. Dipper passed a large green dumpster and walked by it, holding his breath as he hurriedly collected the yarn. Dipper reached the edge of the woods and looked around to see if anyone had noticed him. No one was around... So Dipper advanced into the forest. After some walking, Dipper finally reached the end of the string at the tall tree. Mabel was sitting on a rock by a purple puddle that was next to the base of the tree. Although, something seemed odd... Mabel was humming to herself. Dipper had never heard her do that before.

Dipper cleared his throat to show Mabel his presence. She immediately stopped humming and turned around. There was a thick purple liquid dripping from her mouth and she looked pale, nearly as white as a ghost. "Mabel?" Dipper cautiously asked, examining her from a few yards away. Mabel said nothing in return, but instead turned back around before falling face first into the purple puddle. "Mabel!" Dipper shouted, immediately dropping the buckets that were stacked inside of each other with the two rolls of duct tape and red yarn that were inside before rushing over to her. He groaned and huffed as he lifted his sister up and set her up against the tree, away from the puddle. "Mabel!" Dipper shouted in her ear.

Mabel's eyes remained shut as she fell further into a deep slumber. Dipper slapped her cheek gently. "Wake up!" Dipper took off his shirt and began wiping the purple drool that was hanging from Mabel's lips. "How much did you have?" Dipper asked Mabel, hoping for an answer. The only thing he was given was a gurgling sound from Mabel's mouth and a cough. Dipper slapped her cheek again, this time harder than the last. "Wake up!" He screamed, he was starting to get frightened. Mabel coughed and spit up some more purple saliva, Dipper patted her back with the hope that she would spit more out.

"Where am I?" Mabel croaked as she slowly regained consciousness.

Dipper breathed a sigh of relief and looked down at the ground. "You scared me..." Dipper whispered, barely enough so that Mabel could hear him.

"I think I had too much of that stuff... I feel weird and sick." Mabel said as she groaned some more. Dipper stood up from his bent down position next to Mabel and helped her up. He wrapped her arm around his shoulder and he began to lead her back to the shack. "Where are we going Dipper?" Mabel moaned, gazing at her brother's determined eyes.

"I'm getting you back to the shack. You need to rest and see a doctor." Dipper didn't bother looking at his sister, he kept his eyes forward as he assisted her onward.

"What if you don't find the tree again?" Mabel asked as she tried to stop Dipper.

Dipper stopped and looked at his sister with a twinkle in his eyes. "That's a risk I'm going to have to take." He insisted as he tried to drag Mabel forward. Despite her condition, Mabel was having none of it. Mabel resisted her brother's tug and used all of the strength that was left in her aching body to pull Dipper back. "Come on Dip!" She groaned. "Just have a little before you go."

"We don't even know if it's safe to drink!" Dipper complained to his sister. "And chances are, it probably isn't. You look terrible!" Dipper started dragging Mabel again, but Mabel managed to dig her heels into the ground.

Mabel wriggled out of Dipper's grip and plopped down on the ground, crossing her arms and legs. "I'm not leaving until you have some. We both know if I end up with powers and you don't, I'll never hear the end of it." She waited for Dipper to respond and reject her request again, but there was a chilling silence.

All of a sudden, Mabel was feeling a lot better. Actually, she hadn't felt this good all week long. She felt like she was going to explode with this new found energy. Mabel turned her head to look at Dipper, but she couldn't see him. She heard a voice call out her name, it was her twin brother. However, she couldn't figure out where Dipper's voice was coming from. She frantically spun around to look for him as her face smacked up against a branch of a pine tree.

"Uhh... Mabel..." Dipper stuttered, in complete shock. "I'm down here." Mabel looked down, expecting to see the brown dirt below her. Instead, she was staring at a shocked and amazed Dipper Pines. "You're flying!" Dipper said with excitement as he jumped up to try and touch Mabel, who was floating upwards.

Mabel's eyes widened. The purple sap from the magical tree had given her the ability to fly in the sky with the birds, planes and ladybugs. Mabel held her arm out like Superman. "Weee!" She said with a bright smile wrapped around her face. "I'm flying Dipper! I'm flying!" Mabel looped around in the air and snagged Dipper's hat from the top of his head. Dipper couldn't help but laugh as he chased behind Mable as she sped through the woods and turned behind a tree before going straight up into the sky. She whizzed by branches, floating to the top of the forest. The view was extravagant and absolutely breath taking. Mabel could spot the Mystery shack among the edge of the woods, she could see the Gravity Falls lake, the center of down and beyond to the rolling hills and mountains that surrounded the small town.

Dipper smiled as he brushed his brown hair from the pine needles that had fallen on his head from Mabel hitting some branches on her way up. "This is absolutely incredible!" Dipper exclaimed as he walked back over to the tree and bent down next to the purple liquid. Dipper cupped his hands and placed them in the thick purple goo. "Here goes nothing." Dipper said to himself as Mabel soared above the forest, following a blue jay to its nest. Dipper took a deep breath and slurped the liquid that was in between his hands. "This is actually pretty good." Dipper said with an impressed expression on his face. He dipped his hands back into the puddle and grabbed some more liquid before swallowing it and licking his fingers, completely satisfied with his decision. "It almost tastes like..." Dipper was interrupted by a rumbling noise in his stomach. There was a sharp pain that stabbed into his side. Dipper shouted in pain as he held onto his hip before falling on the ground next to a rotting log.

Mabel couldn't hear her brother's cry for help as she made little bird sounds next to the mother blue jay's next. "Tweet tweet!" She said to the baby bird before reaching out to pet the avian creature. The mother blue jay snapped at Mabel's finger, trying to protect its children. Thankfully, Mabel was able to retract her finger fast enough where she didn't get it caught in the bird's mouth. "Bad birdy." Mabel said wagging her finger at the blue jay.

Dipper winced as he sat up against the log and screamed. There was a sharp pain in his legs and it jolted the rest of his body. Dipper felt like his legs were slowly being pulled away from the rest of his body. Dipper clenched his fists and shouted in pain as he closed his eyes. Dipper now had purple liquid dripping from his mouth. He was pale, just like Mabel had been when he showed up.

This time, Mabel could hear his screaming as she soared near the tops of the trees in the forest. She searched through the thick branches for her brother before locating his screams. Mabel flew down to the ground before tumbling down on the ground. She would have to work on her landing. Mabel quickly got up and ran over to the log where Dipper was passed out up against the log.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, cocking her head towards the side. There was no response.

Mabel walked slowly up to her brother, she put her hand on his forehead. He was burning up. Mabel smacked Dipper's cheek, just like he had done to her. There was no response, no movement from Dipper though as Mabel smacked him again, his head bending towards the opposite side. Mabel shook Dipper, but he was falling deeper and deeper into slumber.


	6. Hurry

There was a high pitched ringing in Dipper's ears as he felt another smack from his twin sister go across his face. Dipper slowly opened his eyes, everything was blurry around him. Mabel smacked him again. His ears could barely make out what she was saying to him. "Di...pper..." Mabel's soft voice echoed through Dipper's ear drum, it seemed like she was talking in slow motion.

Dipper tried to focus on Mabel. He could make out a blue streak dripping off her chin. She smacked him again, her voice echoed, this time a little louder as the ringing began to subside. "Dipper!" She shouted. The echoing continued, but now it sounded like a jet was passing by. Dipper grabbed his ears and felt another jolt of pain from his legs as he fell over sideways.

Mabel bent down next to him and sat him back up. "Dipper! Are you okay?" She shouted, prepared to smack him again. Dipper's vision was no longer blurry and Mabel's voice didn't echo in his ears. The pain had vanished along with his other symptoms and now Dipper felt fantastic.

Dipper pushed off the log and stood up. "How long was I out?" He asked with a smile.

Mabel hugged Dipper before backing away and playfully punching him in the arm as she dried the tears on her cheeks. "Too long bro."

Dipper laughed. "I feel brand new! Did you feel this way too?"

Mabel nodded and hopped up and down with excitement. "Try to fly!" Mabel floated in the air. "Come on! We could visit Paris and The Great Wall and..."

Mabel's giddiness was cut off by Dipper's pessimism. "Mabel. I'm probably not going to have the same power as you. Remember, Kyle had X-Ray vision."

Mabel floated above Dipper and stole his hat before flying upwards, away from Dipper's outstretched arm. "Come on Dipper, at least try!" Mabel coaxed as she floated higher.

Dipper jumped and grunted as his sneakers lifted off the ground before smacking against the ground. Dipper tried again, but there was no use, he couldn't fly. "Mabel, it's not working. I can't fly." He whined. Mabel floated back with Dipper's hat and place it back on his head. Dipper readjusted it and thought. "Maybe I have super strength?" He said aloud before going to a fallen tree near him. Dipper cracked his knuckles and bent down, placing his hands on the rough bark of the tree. Dipper gritted his teeth as Mabel watched him attempt to lift up the large tree from behind, Dipper grunted and pulled as hard as he could on the tree. It wouldn't budge.

Dipper plopped on the ground, tired and frustrated with his negative results. Mabel walked over and laid down next to him, resting her head on her hands. "I'm sure you'll figure out what it is." Mabel said confidently and calmly to her brother." Dipper sighed and laid down in the dirt next to her.

The twins laid on the hard ground for a couple of hours, not saying a word to each other. They let the silence do the talking. The silence reminded Dipper that he couldn't read minds. Just another power to check off the list. The twins forgot about the storm, about the supplies they were supposed to bring back to Stan and about the criminals they got the powers for. Mabel actually fell asleep at one point. All Dipper could hear was the soft breeze of the wind blowing on branches, crickets chirping and Mabel's soft snores.

Dipper turned to his side and came face to face with a frog. The frog croaked before hopping away. Dipper rolled over and looked at Mabel. She was sleeping and slightly floating above the ground, leaving a thin layer of air beneath her. Dipper sighed and sat up. He walked over to the buckets and began filling them up by scooping up the purple liquid that was in a puddle around the tree to the best of his ability.

After several minutes of scooping with the bucket and with his hands, the puddle was now reduced to a few specs of purple on the ground that would dry up sooner or later. Dipper had filled one bucket but still had three quarters of another to go. He placed the bucket under the spout where sap was dripping from and waited for the container to fill up.

Dipper turned his head to see Mabel stirring. She attempted to lift up a non-existent blanket before noticing that she wasn't in her bed. Mabel fell from a foot above the ground and landed with an oomph. Dipper couldn't help but chuckle at his sister.

Mabel rubbed her head as she sat up. "What are you doing?" She asked groggily. Mabel looked around and noticed the puddle was gone. "You ate all the sap!" She screamed.

Dipper held out his hands. "No. I put it all in that bucket." He quickly said, pointing to the bucket next to him.

Mabel calmed down and held her head again. "My head hurts."

"We're going back to the shack soon. I'm just waiting for this bucket to fill up." Dipper tapped the tree with the hopes that the sap would flow out faster. He turned back to his sister. "How was your nap?"

Mabel stood up and playfully kicked a rock. The rock skipped across the ground, striking the third and final bucket in the side. "It was alright. I had a weird dream though... Did you get any sleep?"

"Not really." Dipper said, lowering his head to the ground. "What was your dream about?" Dipper asked.

Mabel yawned. "We were in a field and I flew over to a ninja and punched him in the face. You ran up behind another one and kicked him before using a sonic yell to blast him away!" Mabel said with enthusiasm. "Then, we had to fight an army of Bats and Rats." She shivered. "At least we won... I think."

"Interesting..." Dipper pondered the thought of him having sonic vocals. He opened his mouth and shouted at the tree. Nothing special happened. "Check that off the list." Dipper said to Mabel with a frown.

"I think we should head back." Mabel shivered, the sky was darker than before and it looked like the storm had already approached them.

Dipper looked up in the sky, the ominous dark clouds surrounded the clearing above them. "Good idea." Dipper agreed. He grabbed the full bucket and held it with both hands. He placed the half full bucket inside the empty one. "Do you think you could grab this?" He asked Mabel. She nodded and grabbed the stacked buckets and duct tape. Dipper grabbed the ball of yarn and wrapped it around the tree. "This will lead us back." He smiled.

The twins began to walk back to the shack. Well, Dipper walked, Mabel on the other hand, floated. Dipper ran out of yarn a few feet from the edge of the magical woods. At least the shack was in sight. Mabel floated down and touched the ground with her shoes. Dipper put down his heavy bucket and sat down next to it. Mabel continued to walk before stopping a few feet in front of Dipper. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just need to regain the circulation of blood in my hands." Dipper said, shaking his hands, tying to get the blood flowing back to his numb and slightly purple fingers.

Mabel shrugged her shoulders and made her way to the boarded up door of the Mystery Shack. Dipper watched her walk inside with the half filled bucket. He had instructed her to immediately bring it upstairs to their room. Dipper looked down at his full bucket on the ground. The purple liquid moved a little from the vibrations caused by bucket being placed down. Dipper watched the ripples hit up against the side of the bucket and crash back down. Then he watched a small ripple disperse from the center of the bucket. Dipper felt something hit the brim of his hat. He looked up and a droplet of water splashed into his eye. He squeezed it shut and rubbed it, drying to dry it off. The rain started to drip down a little faster each second. Dipper grabbed the bucket and dashed towards the door in the pouring rain.

Something wasn't right though. Before Dipper realized it, he smacked into the wooden board covering the door. Dipper dropped the bucket, and held onto his head. Thankfully the bucket didn't tip and landed upright on the porch, but Dipper didn't understand why he didn't see the door right there. He walked back into the rain. He walked, it felt normal. Dipper then started jogging around the shack, everything was normal. Then, Dipper tried sprinting. He zoomed around the shack in a full sprint. Dipper's hat flew off his head, but he was able to run fast enough around the shack to catch it before it hit the ground. Dipper laughed and held his hands in the air in excitement. The rain dripped down his hair and the brim of his hat, but he didn't care. He turned to the door and ran to it, flying inside with the bucket, closing the door behind him and zooming past Grunkle Stan in the living room. A rush of wind blew in Stan's face. He looked around for the source but turned his attention back to the television when he couldn't find where the draft in the room had come from. Dipper slammed the door shut to the attic as Mabel looked at him, confused why Dipper was grinning widely. Dipper Pines had acquired super speed.


	7. Don't Lose 'Em

"Why are you smiling like a dork?" Mabel asked her brother as the door slammed shut behind him. She was floating above her bed, staring at him.

"How about I show you." Dipper grinned as he ran to Mabel and ran back as quickly as he could.

Mabel didn't notice anything except a slight breeze that smacked her in the face and blew her hair back. "You got the power to stand really still and make air move?" She said with a grin and a slight chuckle. Dipper rolled his eyes and sighed before zooming over to Mabel and taking her stuffed tiger off her bed before going back to his spot in front of the door. He began tossing the tiger in the air nonchalantly before Mabel took notice and was able to put the pieces together. "You got super speed!" She screamed. She flew over to her brother and gave him a hug as he returned the gesture.

"Now to stop those robbers and prove Toby wrong." Dipper said determinedly, pounding his fist in an open palm.

"They'll be no match for the... Super twins!" Mabel said with a bright smile on her face and a fist in the air.

Dipper sighed. "Can't we have other names?"

"No!" Mabel insisted, floating down and grabbing her brother's hat.

There was a knock on the door, it was Grunkle Stan. "You kids in there?" Mabel quickly floated down and Dipper zoomed around the room, stuffing the buckets in the closet. The twins then hopped up on their beds as Stan opened the door and poked his head in. "I thought I heard some movement up here." Dipper and Mabel looked up at Stan, as if nothing had just happened. "The news says the storm is going to start tonight. So... yeah... stay inside." Grunkle Stan pulled his head back into the hallway and the door was quickly shut. Dipper turned to Mabel, both simultaneously sighed a breath of relief. The door quickly opened and Stan jumped in. "I almost forgot. Do you have my buckets and tape?"

Dipper looked at Mabel. "Yeah." He said, his voice cracking. Dipper reached next to him and grabbed the roll of duct tape that he had put on his nightstand. He tossed it to Grunkle Stan, who nearly missed it, but managed to secure the silver roll in his wrinkled hands.

"What about the buckets?" Stan asked, waiting for Dipper to grab them.

"I... uh... left them outside. I'll get them for you in a second..." Dipper lied, hoping Stan would leave the room so he could transfer the purple liquid into another container.

Stan squinted his eyes and stared down Dipper, causing him to start sweating. Stan stopped squinting and backed out of the doorway. "Hurry up then. Unless you want to catch the water from the leaky roof with your mouth." He said before shutting the door and walking down the steps.

Dipper glanced over at Mabel, who was giggling as she started floating up in the air again. She tossed Dipper his hat and he walked over to the closet. He opened it up and started at the two mostly filled buckets. "Where are we going to put all this?" He said, scratching his head.

"We could drink it all now." Mabel said, her eyes were growing bigger the more she stared at the sparkling purple goo.

"That's a terrible idea. Especially after what happened the first time we drank it." Dipper stated, still trying to think of a good idea.

"Then why don't you use your super speed to get more buckets from the store?" Mabel suggested.

"Mabel, I'm not going to steal from the store." Dipper said sternly and annoyed with her terrible suggestions.

Mabel frowned. "Who said anything about stealing? You would only be borrowing it."

"Mabel, no." Dipper thought some more before the idea hit him. He rushed out of the room, leaving Mabel alone for a few seconds before he returned with a few empty bottles. "We can fill up these old two liter bottles." Dipper placed the opened two liter bottle of Pitt cola into the purple liquid, allowing it to fill up with the goo. Dipper handed some of the plastic bottles to Mabel and they were able to fill up fourteen bottles to the brim. Dipper looked at the bottles that were sprawled across the floor. "Perfect." He said with a smile. "Seven for each of us."

"But what about the rest in here?" Mabel asked, holding up a bucket that had a little left in it.

Dipper shrugged. "We could give it to Waddles."

Mabel jumped with glee and called Waddles over to the closet. Waddles jumped off Mabel's bed and oinked as he made his way over to the excited girl. "Here Waddles." Mabel coaxed, tilting the bucket down so that Waddles could fit his snout inside the orange bucket. Waddles stuffed his head in the bucket and started to lap up the remnants of the purple goo, until the bottom of the bucket was clear of all traces that the liquid had been inside. Dipper took the buckets and sped downstairs to the edge of the living room, where he casually walked in and set the buckets next to Grunkle Stan, who had fallen asleep watching the news.

Dipper tiptoed out of the room and ran back up to the attic. Mabel was placing her seven bottles under her bed and had already put Dipper's under his bed, hidden from plain sight. "I put your bottles under your bed Dipper." Mabel said with a smile as she flew back into the air and sat up on a moldy wooden beam on the ceiling.

"Thanks... Now we need to come up with a plan to get these robbers caught." Dipper said, pulling out a notepad and a pen and hopping back up on his bed. He yawned as he leaned back on his covers. "Maybe a nap first though, I'm exhausted."

Mabel felt an onset of fatigue and tiredness come across her body and she too yawned. Mabel floated down from the ceiling and laid down underneath her covers. "Me too." She said quietly.

Waddles, Dipper and Mabel all fell asleep as the Mystery Shack sat still in the rain and the approaching storm.

* * *

"We're going to hit the jackpot tomorrow." A short and stocky but muscular man in a black ski-mask said as he spun around in a chair and propped his legs up on a table.

"Let's hope that storm is as bad as they say it's going to be. That way we can rob this town blind and then move on." Another man, this one tall and skinny, and also in a black ski mask said as he searched the internet for car rental services.

"You know Dave, this town almost gives me the creeps." The short and stocky man said as he yawned.

"We'll be out soon, with all the money this town has." Dave said as he cracked his knuckles and yawned. "But for now, I'm getting some rest. We have some over night planning to do, and maybe we'll snatch another purse or two. Let me know if anything happens, okay Liam?"

"Will do boss." Liam said with a slight chuckle. Liam continued to surf the web, looking for items that could be of use for their big raid tomorrow. They planned to rob the only bank in Gravity Falls during the upcoming storm before fleeing with all of the townspeople's cash.

* * *

Dipper yawned and stretched his limbs, scratching his side as he sat up. Mabel was still sound asleep and Waddles hadn't moved in the past two hours. Dipper got out of bed and ran to the bathroom. However, he found himself tripping down the attic stairs. Dipper groaned as he held his elbow. "What the..." He said, confused about why he was unable to run fast any more. Dipper heard a loud shriek from the attack and ran up the steps, at his normal humanly pace, to find Mabel sitting up in her bed, crying. "What's wrong Mabel?" He asked, running up to her and holding her in his arms.

"I can't fly any more." She sniffled.

"I can't run fast anymore either." Dipper stated. "I guess the powers have a time limit or something." He backed away from Mabel after patting her back. "I guess it's a good thing we have seven bottle full of this stuff." Dipper walked over to his bed and bent down, pulling out a bottle. "However, I think we should be careful about how much we're drinking. We don't want to..." Dipper turned to see Mabel chugging a two liter bottle of the purple goo. He sighed "Hopefully this doesn't kill me." Dipper unscrewed the blue cap that was twisted tightly onto the bottle and tilted the bottle nearly ninety degrees as he began swallowing the thick purple liquid. He finished nearly half the bottle when he started feeling dizzy.

Dipper set the bottle on his nightstand before turning to Mabel. She looked like she had four eyes, not to mention there appeared to be two of the smiling pre-teen sitting next to one another on her bed. "Mabel?" Dipper said, or at least what he thought he had said. To Mabel, it sounded more like, "Mgelop?"

Mabel could feel herself becoming sick but she leaned backwards and hit her head on the wall. "Oww." She said. Mabel paused for a moment. It sounded like she was talking in slow motion. "D...i...p...p...e...r?" She said, each letter sounding lower pitched than the last. Mabel began to move, but a glare took over her eyes and she sat in her bed, staring motionless at the wall as foam began to bubble up around her mouth.

Dipper collapsed onto the floor next to Waddles. He felt warm and tingly inside, then there was a jolt of pain that shot up from his legs.


	8. New

Dipper sat up from his spot on the ground and held his head. He was extremely dizzy and it felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to the side of his skull. Dipper glanced at Mabel's bed, she was sound asleep and snoring loudly with a slight smile on her face and a pool of saliva near her mouth. Dipper managed to squeeze out a grin despite the immense pain his head was feeling. Dipper felt something nudge his side, he turned his head to find a oinking Waddles biting at his shirt. "Hey Waddles." Dipper said softly as he reached out Mabel's pet pig.

Waddles stopped tugging at Dipper momentarily. He released Dipper's orange shirt and stared at Dipper's incoming hand. The pig oinked and Dipper jumped up from the wooden floorboards and shouted as Waddles magically vanished in front of his eyes. Dipper could hear the pig oink and start scratching at the door. "Woah." Dipper said in awe as he walked up to the scratching noise and reached his hand down, trying to find the soft skin of the pig that was blending in with its surroundings.

"What are you doing?" Dipper jumped to the sound of Mabel's voice and landed on the ground with a thump. He turned to see his yawning sister looking at him curiously and holding out her arms to stretch them.

"Waddles... he's invisible." Dipper said with a slight laugh.

"What!" Mabel exclaimed, jumping off her bed before clutching her head and falling to the ground. Dipper ran over to her, grabbing underneath her arm and lifting her up slowly. "My head feels like mush." Mabel complained, groaning and leaning up against her bed with the help of her brother.

"My head is throbbing too. That purple stuff doesn't have the best side effects. I think we should ease up on drinking it so heavily." Dipper said, rubbing the back of his sister's head, hoping to ease some of the pain.

"You're probably right." Mabel could feel something wet touch her ankle. She looked down and didn't see anything. "Ummm... Dipper, did you lick my ankle?"

"No..." Dipper said, partially confused about why Mabel would come to such a preposterous conclusion. That was until he realized it was probably Waddles. "Reach down and feel around next to your ankle." He said with a slight grin.

"Why?" Mabel asked. She knew her brother had some details about what was happening.

"Trust me." Dipper looked down at Mabel's ankle and waited for her hand to enter his vision.

Mabel bent down slowly and reached her hand down. She felt something wet touch it and she quickly retracted it up towards her face. Then, Waddles became visible again and oinked. "Waddles! You have superpowers!" Mabel bent down and picked up the pig, cradling it in her arms happily.

"Speaking of which..." Dipper began to say before being cut off.

"I wonder if I can fly? Or maybe I have super strength. Or both!" Mabel started spouting out possible superpowers when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Mabel's babbling stopped momentarily as she and her brother turned their attention to the door that was squeaking open. To their surprise, they saw red hair pop through the open door frame and Wendy's smiling face enter the room. "Hey guys." She said, waving at the twins and closing the door behind her. "Stan's fast asleep downstairs." She said pointing over her shoulder and towards the door.

"What are you doing here? The shack's closed." Dipper asked with a slightly startled look on his face.

"I know, but I told you guys that I'd come and see you. And I'm a man... err, girl of my word." She smiled and ruffled Dipper's hair before noticing the bottles that were laid in rows underneath Dipper and Mabel's beds.

Wendy was about to say something when Mabel beat her to the punch. "But it's going to storm soon." She said with a worried look on her face. "What if you get stuck here?"

Wendy shrugged her off. "Then I get stuck here. It's not much worse than being stuck at home. At least here I have people to talk to." Dipper could notice a hint of sadness in Wendy's eyes. Then he realized he was staring at her. Dipper casually looked away and put his hands behind his back, turning his head slowly away from Wendy, who was more focused on the purple colored bottles underneath the twins' bed.

Dipper quickly realized what Wendy was staring at and quickly put his hand on her back, leading her towards the door. "Uhh... We'll meet you downstairs in a second Wendy." He said quickly, pushing her outside of the door. "Mabel and I just have to... get dressed first."

Dipper slammed the door shut on his teenage crush, leaving her there with a dazed and confused look on her face. "But they were already dressed..." Wendy said to herself, scratching her head. She tried the door knob, but it was locked. Wendy shrugged and decided to wait downstairs for the twins and whatever shenanigans they were up to.

Dipper leaned up against the locked door and slid down to the ground, sighing and wiping sweat off his forehead as he landed on the wooden flooring. He looked at Mabel, who was staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth. "Uhh... Dipper?" After a few moments of silence, Mabel began to giggle.

"What is..." Dipper paused. The voice that came out of his throat was not his own. Dipper looked down at his legs and noticed that he was wearing mud covered boots, and blue jeans. He held out his arms and noticed that he was wearing a jade green plaid shirt, similar to the one Wendy had on. He felt around on his head and could feel a lumberjack hat sitting atop his head. Dipper slowly reached for his hair and pulled a few long strands of red hair in front of his face. Dipper screamed and out came Wendy's voice. "Mabel! I'm Wendy!"

Mabel started rolling around on the floor laughing. She thought Dipper's newly discovered power was absolutely hilarious. Dipper stood up and put his hands on his hips. "It's not funny Mabel." Dipper's hand quickly went to his mouth to shut himself up.

"I guess you have a crush on yourself now." Mabel snickered as she wiped a tear from her eye.

"How did this happen?" Dipper questioned as he started examining his new body. "I feel so tall..."

"Probably when you touched Wendy's back." Mabel said as she ran up to Dipper and grabbed his hand.

Dipper felt himself shrink lower and lower to the ground. He knew immediately what had happened. "Really, Mabel?" He said in Mabel's voice, annoyed with his sister. "I need to figure out how to get myself back to normal."

"Now there are two Mabels! We shall take over the world!" Mabel screeched as she brought Dipper close to her. "Take a look around Dipper..." Dipper reluctantly listened to his sister's instructions. "Tell me how it is to see the world in the eyes of an alpha twin."

Dipper turned his girly head towards Mabel and glared at her. It felt like he was looking in a mirror. Dipper thought to himself, _"It's so weird being a girl."_

Mabel frowned. "I bet it's weirder being a boy. You're all sweaty and awkward." Mabel stuck out her tongue in a friendly protest.

Dipper turned quickly to Mabel and raised his thinner eyebrow. "What?"

"I was responding to what you said." Mabel said, wondering why her look-alike was staring so oddly at her.

"I didn't say anything..." Dipper paused and then frowned. "Great, you have..." He was cut off immediately by his sister.

"Mind reading abilities!" Mabel jumped up and down gleefully. "This is going to be so much fun." She said darkly while giving her best evil laugh.

"Fantastic." Dipper rolled his eyes and walked over to the blue and white pine tree hat that was sitting on his bed. He grabbed it and put it on his head. "This long hair thing isn't going to work." Dipper realized that his voice had changed to his original, boyish and cracking vocals. He looked down at himself and noticed he was back to normal. "Awesome!" He smiled and pointed to the door. "We should probably go see Wendy now."

"I knew you were going to say that." Mabel smirked and picked up Waddles, placing the pig on the bed. "If anyone comes in here, become invisible again." She said, patting his head. She tried reading the pig's mind, but all she could hear in her head was an oink. Mabel frowned. "It doesn't work on pigs." She pouted, crossing her arms.

Dipper opened the attic door. "You coming?" He asked his sister.

"One second, I'm going to tuck Waddles in. He looks tired." Mabel reached for her comforter and began wrapping the pink pig in the same color comforter.

Dipper shrugged. "Okay, I'll be downstairs." Dipper closed the door behind him and walked down the old wooden steps to the gift shop, where Wendy was sitting behind the counter, tapping her finger against the wooden counter.

Mabel waited for the steps to stop echoing throughout the attic before looking around to make sure no one was watching her. She walked up to the door and locked it. Mabel waited a moment and then walked over to her stash of purple goo filled bottles. She pulled a full one out and opened it up, drinking it to the halfway mark before letting out a loud belch that shook the room. She screwed the cap back on tightly and put it back under her bed before standing up with a blank look in her eyes. She stared at the wall for a second, her eyes were all white and saliva was dripping from her mouth. Mabel stood that way for a solid minute before snapping back into reality. Her eyes returned to normal and she shook her head as she casually walked out of the attic.


End file.
